Babysitting Ember
by KaneLovesTristen
Summary: Ember Jacobs can get into all sorts of trouble if not watched... So who can Kane and Tristen enlist to keep their little girl under control? Why, the WWE roster of course! Join Ember as she wreaks havoc on giants, rockstars, and Glamazons.
1. Sheamus

Three-year-old Ember Jacobs skipped down the hall, singing to herself.  
"My time is now! You can't see me, my time is now!"  
She was so busy singing that she accidentally bumped into the back of someone and fell backwards, landing on her butt.  
"Ow."  
The superstar turned and glared down at the girl, eyes angry.  
"Who dares touch me?"  
Ember whimpered as he grabbed her arm harshly.  
"I want daddy."  
Alberto laughed.  
"Who's your _daddy_?"  
She pointed to the picture on her shirt, where Kane leered up at her.  
"This my daddy."  
"Sure he is, niña chiquita. Let's go for a walk."  
He pulled her roughly down the hallway before she bit his hand and backed away quickly.  
"Ow! You little-"  
"Wot are yeh doing with that little girl?"  
Ember ran to the man who had just spoken, burying her face in his neck and whimpering.  
"It's alright, lass," Sheamus said gently as he glared at Alberto Del Rio and his lap dog.  
"I was only trying to help the girl," Alberto lied.  
"Get lost."  
Alberto turned and walked down the hallway, scoffing loudly.  
"Ricardo!"  
Ember sniffled and looked up at him.  
"You help me find Daddy?"  
Sheamus smiled down at the little girl, whose brown eyes reminded him of someone.  
Actually, _two_ someones.  
"Come on, little bird. Let's go find your daddy."  
"He big and scary-looking but he likes to play ponies and wrestle with me. I beat him all the time," she said with a grin.  
Sheamus laughed.  
"Is that so? Well maybe, when you're older, you can be a wrestler just like him."  
Ember brightened considerably.  
"I like you, mister."  
"I like yeh too, lass. What's your name?"  
"My name Ember."  
Yep. He definitely knew who her dad was.

Kane sat in the locker room, patiently waiting for his match.  
A knock on the door made him jump and he walked over to it, opening it and leaning on the doorframe.  
"Sheamus? To what do I owe this visit?"  
Smiling, the Celtic Warrior stepped aside to reveal...  
"Ember?"  
"Daddy!", she cried, launching herself at him.  
Kane crouched and scooped her up, grinning.  
"Baby girl, what are you doing here?"  
"Unca Johnny gived Mommy tickets. I bored so I come find you. Daddy, somebody hurted my arm."  
His eyes narrowed at the hand-shaped bruise on her wrist.  
"Who did it baby?"  
"That guy whose name has a lot of o's, Daddy."  
Confused, he looked up at Sheamus, who was snickering.  
"Alberto."  
Understanding Ember's accidental joke, he chuckled before walking over and setting her on the bench.  
"Stay here, okay baby?"  
"Kane! I can't find Ember anywhere!"  
Sheamus turned and looked at the woman who had entered.  
"Ye must be Kane's girl, yeah?"  
Tristen grinned.  
"Aw, Sheamus, I'm hurt. You don't recognize the girl who kicked your ass five years ago?"  
Kane chuckled.  
"Ember's right here, _Hellaena_. Walk me down to the ring?"  
The Irishman choked on air as he heard the familiar ring name.  
"Hellaena? Straightedge Hellaena?"  
"The one and only. Let's go get you a title, babe."  
Ember hugged both her parents before they walked out of the room.  
Sheamus turned and looked at her.  
"I thought yeh looked familiar, lass. I fought yer momma once."  
Ember smiled up at him.  
"She beated you, though."  
"Yeah, she did."  
"Unca Sheashea?"  
"Yes, lass?"  
"I love you."  
He smiled and accepted her hug.  
"I love yeh too, Ember."


	2. Batista

Ember laughed and kept running from her dad. It was rather funny to see her daddy chasing her.  
"Ember Isis Jacobs, don't make me call Mom."  
She froze and walked back to her father, head down.  
"Sowwy Dada."  
Kane smiled at her and picked her up, pretending to be unable to lift her.  
"You're so big! Any more growing and I won't be able to lift ya up, baby."  
"But Dada, you stronger than Unca Mark."  
"Thank you, Emmy."  
Smiling, the dark-haired toddler happily placed a kiss on her father's head.  
"Love you Dada."  
"I love you too, my little demoness."  
Batista walked down the hallway at that moment, much to the delight of Ember.  
"UNCA TISTA!"  
She squirmed out of her father's arms and bolted for her uncle, who grinned and picked her up.  
"Hey there little bit! How are you?"  
"Good. I finded a quarter in my pocket!"  
Dave grinned.  
"Awesome, sweetheart."  
"Hey Dave, would you mind watching her for me during my match? I'll come and pick her up after."  
"Sure. More time with my favorite neice!"  
"Thanks. Bye Emmy."  
"Bye Daddy!"

Batista sat in the locker room, coloring a picture.  
"Unca Tista, what ya dwawing?"  
"I'm drawing a bear, Little Bit. What about you?"  
"I dwawing a unicorn!"  
"Awesome. I'll be right back, sweetheart. I gotta use the bathroom, so I need you to stay here."  
"Otay Unca Tista."

Ten minutes later, Ember was getting hungry. She wandered out the door and into the hallway, looking for Catering.  
"I hungwy," she said to herself. Wandering down the incredibly long hallway, she accidentally bumped into Ryback.  
Ember looked up at him and backed away, eyes wide.  
"I s-sowwy Mister. Didn't mean to."  
Ryback reached down and she yelped and ran away, back into the locker room where she locked the door.

Batista walked back to the locker room, going to open the door and frowning.  
"Ember? Baby open the door for me."  
He heard crying and knocked on the door, worried.  
"Emmy, open up for me. It's Uncle Batista."  
The door opened and his arms were full of toddler.  
"Unca Tista."  
"Hey, don't cry. Shh, what happened Little Bit?"  
"I was hungwy and I wanted a sandwich so I walked down the hall and bumped into a scawy person," she said through her tears.  
He growled.  
"Which scary person?"  
"I don't know."  
A knock on the door caught Batista's attention and he walked over to it.  
"No Unca Dave! Don't open it!"  
"Shh, relax Emmy. I'll protect you."  
He opened the door to see Ryback looking down at the floor.  
"What's up?"  
"I may have accidentally scared a little girl. I wanted to apologize."  
Ember peeked out from behind Batista's leg, looking up at her.  
"Mister?"  
Ryback crouched and looked at her.  
"Hey, little one. I didn't mean to scare you, I promise. Are you okay?"  
Ember nodded, then smiled as Ryback handed her a sandwich.  
"I get the feeling this is what you were looking for, yes?"  
"Yeah! Thank you Mister!"  
"Call me Ryback, sweetheart."  
"Thank you Unca Ryback."  
Ember hugged him and he froze before wrapping his arms around her.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart."


	3. Undertaker

Tristen carried her sleeping daughter to Mark's locker room, trying not to wake her. She had a meeting to go to and couldn't afford to be late.  
"She still asleep?"  
"Yeah. Please be careful with her, Mark."  
Mark snorted.  
"Calm down, Tristen. I'll take good care of my little Phenom-in-training."  
"You better. Later Mark."  
Chuckling, the Undertaker carried his niece back into the locker room, laying her carefully on the bench and covering her with his jacket.  
"Rest in peace, Little Phenom."

Ember woke up two hours later, yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.  
"Mama? Daddy?"  
"They had a meeting, Darlin. How are you?"  
"Unca Mark! I hungwy and sleepy."  
He scooped her up and set her on his back, where she wrapped her arms around his neck like a monkey.  
"Then I guess its time for lunch and a movie, hey Ember Doll?"  
She nodded and giggled as he carried her down the hall.

Ember looked at all of the food on the table, trying to decide what to eat.  
"Mmm sammich!"  
She reached for the sandwich, only to have it snatched as she was pushed back.  
"Out of my way, you annoying little chit."  
Ember looked up at the man, glaring.  
"Gimme back my sammich!"  
Wade looked down at her and smirked.  
"Come and get it, brat."  
She growled and kicked him in the balls, causing him to drop the sandwich and cry.  
"Heath! Get her!"  
A red-haired man, Heath, Ember assumed, grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.  
Wade slowly got up as the pain faded, growling.  
"I'll teach you to kick me, you little pest!", he said as he smacked her.  
Ember whimpered and he hit her again.  
"UNCA MARK!"

Mark turned at the sound of his name and snarled. Nexus had his little niece trapped.  
He bolted over to her, throwing Wade against the wall and knocking him out.  
"Anyone else want to touch my niece?", he growled out.  
They shook their heads.  
"Get lost."  
Ember whimpered and he looked down at her, eyes softening.  
"C'mere Darlin."  
Mark picked her up and she buried her face in his shoulder.  
"I scared, Unca Mark."  
"Shh. It's okay, Little Phenom. You're okay."  
"I want Mama."  
He kissed her forehead and carried her to the other tables, trying to get her to eat.  
"How about you get some noodles and we'll go back and watch a movie, okay? We can watch the one with the talking fish, you know, the blue one that can't remember anything?"  
"Nemo, Unca Mark."  
"Yeah, yeah Nemo."  
Justin walked up, holding the sandwich.  
"Hey, little one. You alright?"  
Ember nodded and took the sandwich, smiling at him.  
"I otay."  
"I am really sorry about that. Wade's kind of crazy."  
Mark growled.  
"No excuse."  
Justin gulped and Ember jumped out of Mark's arms, wrapping her own around Justin's neck.  
"You sowwys?"  
"Yes little doll. Very sorry."  
"Be my best fwiend?"  
Justin grinned.  
"Of course, little doll! What's your name?"  
"I Ember."  
He hugged her back.  
"I'm Justin. Nice to meet you."  
"My best fwiend is Justin!"


	4. DX

Hunter and Shawn sat in the locker room with their gear on, heads resting on the locker behind them.  
A giggle made them look over to see their niece dressed in full DX gear.  
"Ember?"  
"Hi Unca Big Nose! Hi Unca Shawnie!"  
Hunter pulled her into his lap, tickling her.  
"That's Mister Uncle Big Nose, missy."  
"Otay Mister Unca Big Nose! Guess what?"  
"What, mini-me?"  
"I has a secwet!"  
Shawn smiled.  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
Ember looked around, then grinned.  
"I wanna pull a joke wif you guys."  
They looked at each other in pretend shock.  
"Us? Really? We'd be honored, Emmy!"  
"Weally Unca Shawnie? You'll let me help?"  
Shawn picked her up out of Hunter's lap, brushing her hair back.  
"Of course, little Degenerate. We need a very special helper to help us with this joke, don't we Hunter?"  
Hunter grinned.  
"Yep. We need a pretty little girl with black hair and brown eyes. And she can't be scared of anything. Are you afraid of anything?"  
"Clowns. Dey real scawy Unca Big Nose."  
"Well I can promise there are no clowns, pumpkin. But there is a giant and a loudmouth. Think you can handle that?", Shawn asked seriously.  
"What I gotta do, Unca Shawnie?"

Ember waited backstage for the signal, bouncing up and down. As soon as she heard the drums of DX's theme, she bolted down the ramp and slid into the ring, tackling Chris Jericho.  
"What the hell?"  
Big show picked her up, glaring.  
"I know you can do better than this, DX. Sending a little girl out to fight your battles?"  
Ember growled and kicked him in the nose, breaking it and causing him to drop her.  
Chris smirked as he backed her into one of the corners.  
"Who's gonna save you now, brat?"  
_Are you ready?  
_The crowd went nuts as Shawn and Hunter walked casually down the ramp, Hunter carrying his infamous sledgehammer.  
Chris backed away from the corner, giving Ember just enough time to low blow the man and duck out of the ring. She ran over to the commentary table and hugged King.  
"Hey Unca King!"  
"Ember! I'm surprised to see you out here. Nice shot by the way."  
Ember giggled.  
"Fank you."  
"Well well well. Looks like the newest member of DX wanted in on the action!", Shawn said with a grin.  
"Yep, that's right. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Ember Isis! DX's newest member and the downfall of one Chris Jericho and Big Show."  
"See, we've been thinking. Why do they get all the gold while we work our asses off? It's just unfair!"  
"So tonight, we're gonna take what we want."  
Shawn grinned and gestured for Ember to get in the ring.  
"And if you're not down with that, she's got two words for ya!"  
Ember grabbed the mic and looked up at them.  
"SUCK IT!"  
The crowd went nuts as all three stood in the ring and did the signature crotch chop. Then Hunter picked Ember up and put her on his shoulders, running around the ring as she giggled.


	5. Hardy Boyz

Matt carried the sugar-high toddler into the locker room and deposited her onto his brother.  
"She's all yours, man."  
"C'mere doll! How are ya?"  
"I good! I bringed Jeff wif me!"  
Jeff smiled at the multicolored bear clutched in the girl's arms. He'd gotten that for her when she was a baby, and she treated it like it was gold.  
"I'm glad, Ember. What do you wanna do?"  
Ember pulled on a piece of Jeff's blue and red hair.  
"Pwetty! I want pwetty!"  
Jeff looked at her with a grin.  
"Perfect! Pick your colors, baby."  
Ember looked at the colors spread out on the bench before pointing to red and orange.  
"It's like daddy's!"  
"Yes, yes it is sweetheart. Now hold still, okay?"

Two hours later, Jeff grinned as he finished painting his niece's face.  
"All finished, little Enigma. You ready to see?"  
"Yeah yeah!"  
He held a mirror up and the child bounced happily. Jeff had painted flames around her eyes before trailing down and doing a dragon on her cheek.  
"You look perfect."  
Matt bolted into the room.  
"We have a match! Let's go!"  
The Charismatic Enigma looked at his niece before grabbing a pair of fishnet gloves and sliding them onto her arms.  
"Ya ready, Enigma?"  
"Yep!"  
They walked out of the room.

Jeff's theme blared and all three of them stood on the ramp, motionless. Ember began to imitate Jeff's entrance dance and the crowd went nuts.  
"Go little Enigma go!"  
She giggled and bolted down the ramp, sliding into the ring before either man could reach her. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and did his pose as Ember did the Hardy guns in the middle of the ring. Matt stood back and watched.  
The Dudley Boys came to the ring and Spike smirked at the three-year-old.  
"You're ours, kid."

Jeff was on the mat, panting. Matt was outside the ring, and the Dudleys had Ember cornered.  
Spike grinned as he picked the toddler up and slammed her to the mat. She screamed in pain until a new theme sounded and Lita ran down with a baseball bat.  
"Let's dance!"  
She swung the bat into Spike's head before picking Ember up and carrying her out of the ring.  
"No Aunt Lili! I gotta save Unca Jeff!"  
She pounded on Lita until the redhead dropped her, allowing the toddler to run into the ring and cover Spike Dudley. The ref counted the pin and the bell rang.  
Lita grabbed the mic and smiled.  
"The winner of this match, Enigma!"  
Ember jumped up and down happily until pyros on the ramp the arena went black.  
Kane's music hit and Lita pulled the child behind her.  
"Stay behind me."  
Kane walked down the ramp with Tristen, looking at his little girl.  
Lita glared.  
"Leave her alone. She doesn't concern you."  
Tristen smirked.  
"Give me my daughter, Lita. Now."  
The redhead looked back at the little girl with wide eyes.  
"You're Kane's?"  
Ember giggled and nodded before bolting for the man in question, laughing as he threw her into the air.  
"I won Dada! I beated the scawy guys!"  
"I know, baby. I'm proud of you."  
Lita went to leave the ring until Kane's voice stopped her.  
"Lita."  
She turned and looked at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
Lita nodded.  
"Mama didja see me? I won! I won!"  
"I know, baby! I'm so proud of you!"  
Kane picked her up again, holding her on his shoulders.  
"I would like to introduce you to my little girl, Ember! The only three-year-old to defeat Spike Dudley, with a little help from her aunt."  
"Ember! Ember! Ember!"  
She grinned and laughed at the reactions from the crowd.  
"Someday, she'll continue my legacy," Kane stated. "And become a champion."  
"You mean our legacy?"  
"Our legacy. Ember Isis, welcome to the WWE!"

Kane set her down backstage, looking at her hair.  
"Ember, who dyed your hair?"  
"Unca Jeff!"  
"Hardy! I'm gonna kill you!"


	6. Me and Krazy 13

"She'll be hungry when she wakes up. Can you guys feed her and watch her for me?"  
Courtney grinned.  
"We got this, love. Don't worry."  
"Yeah Boo Bear. We can totally handle her."  
Kane glared at me playfully.  
"Don't call me that, Lillith."  
I smirked.  
"Or what, Boo Bear? Ya gonna chokeslam me?"  
He stared me down before turning to Courtney.  
"Keep an eye on her, Cookie?"  
"You got it, big man."

"Ember come on! Come back here!"  
Courtney chased after her while I chased Courtney.  
"Who in the name of DDP gave that kid sugar?"  
"Sorry!", Punk yelled.  
"Kill you later, Brooks!"  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and wheeled around to see Mark Henry glaring at me.  
I growled.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Keep your little friend out of my match."  
"Yeah whatever man. I'm busy."  
Courtney walked up beside me.  
"There a problem?"  
"Nope. Mark was just leaving."  
He glared at us and walked away. I turned to Courtney and smiled.  
"Grazie."  
"You're welcome."  
"Hey Court?"  
"Yeah?"  
"WHERE'S THE KID?"  
"Aw shit!"  
I ran through the hallway, asking people if they had seen a brightly-colored toddler.  
"Nope."  
"No."  
"Sorry."  
"Nuh uh."  
I groaned and Courtney buried her face in her hands as we walked to gorilla.  
"He is going to eviscerate us."  
The talking ceased and I knew Kane was behind me.  
"AJ, Courtney. Can I show you guys something?"  
I turned and grinned at him.  
"Only if it's your sexy hot body."  
He picked us up by our shirts and turned us toward the monitor.  
"You're supposed to be watching my daughter," he said quietly. "What is she doing out in the ring with Khali and Tensai?"  
I gulped.  
"Kicking ass like her old man?"  
Courtney cheered as Ember ducked underneath Tensai, causing him to run into the turnbuckle.  
"That's my girl! Kick his ass, Ember."  
Kane growled and she looked over at him.  
"Heh, sorry."  
The bell rang as Ember laid on top of Tensai, covering him and winning. Kane dragged us out to the ring, eyes full of anger.  
I crawled into the ring and grabbed a mic as Courtney and Kane did the same.  
"It wasn't our fault!"  
"You're supposed to be watching her, Lillith! It is your fault!"  
Courtney stepped in front of me, glaring up at him.  
"Punk gave her sugar! You know what she's like on sugar! Hell, Danny and Jojo couldn't keep that kid in line!"  
He glared at us, then looked over at Ember.  
"That true, Em?"  
"Yeah! Punk gived me pixi sticks!"  
"Punk! Get your ass in this ring!"  
Cult of Personality blared and Punk came out with a grin.  
"Your kid seemed to like the candy, Kane."  
I growled.  
"Why? Why would you torture us like that?"  
"I thought it was funny."  
Courtney growled and attacked him, causing Kane and I to follow her lead. We attacked Punk and watched as Ember climbed to the top rope, swantoning him and pinning him.  
"Thst's why she doesn't get sugar," I muttered.


	7. Punk and LoopyLou1990

I walked into Lou and Punk's locker room and put Ember on the floor.  
"Hey you horny freaks there is a kid in the room!"  
Punk glared at me.  
"Damn it AJ."  
"Aww, did I cockblock? My bad."  
He growled and picked up the toddler, handing her to Lou, or Loopy, as everyone called her.  
"It's your fault I can't get any."  
"Ain't my fault you can't satisfy your girl, Punkaroo."  
Punk lunged at me and I dodged, hitting him with an RKO.  
"Watch the kid for me Lou?"  
"Sure AJ."

Punk woke up and glared at the door. Damn Randy Orton for teaching her that move.  
"Punky."  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Can you watch the kid for me? I'm gonna grab some lunch for us."  
Punk looked at the three-year-old with a glare. Why should he watch the demon spawn of the man he despised?  
"Unca Punk?"  
"What do you want?", he sneered. Ember looked down.  
"I wanna get a cookie," she whispered.  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Zip it, brat."  
The little girl closed her eyes as a tear leaked out. Why did Uncle Punk hate her so much?  
"Punk I got- Ember? What's wrong baby girl?"  
Ember looked up at her aunt, then over at Punk.  
"Nuffin Auntie Lou. I otay."  
"No you aren't. You're crying. What happened Emmy?"  
"Nuffin! I pwomise Auntie Lou. I go see Auntie Mikey now."  
Ember ran out and Lou turned on Punk.  
"I was gone ten minutes. What did you do to that little girl, Phillip?"  
"I didn't do anything! AJ's the one that dumped that little brat on us. Why are we even watching her anyway? Isn't there anyone else who can watch the demon seed?"  
Lou's eyes blazed as she smacked him.  
"Tristen called me yesterday asking if Ember could hang with us for a day. That little girl has been begging her parents to let her hang with Uncle Punk because she loves him. Now I don't know what the hell your damage is but you better go fix it, got me?"  
Punk gulped. His girlfriend was scary when she was angry.  
"I said GOT ME?"  
"Yes ma'am."

Ember ran through the hallway, crying. Why would her uncle say something like that? Why would he be so mean to her?  
"Ember?"  
She looked up to see her Aunt Mikey looking at her.  
"Hi Auntie Mikey."  
"What's the matter, Em?"  
"Unca Punk doesn't like me... I didn't do anyfing wrong Auntie Mikey! I just asked for a cookie, I pwomise."  
Mikey growled. Sometimes Lou's boyfriend was an insensitive prick.  
"Come on doll let's go get some cookies, yeah?"  
"Otay."

Punk walked through the hallway, searching for the bright-haired little girl.  
Lou had all but threatened to kill him if he didn't fix this.  
He found his niece with Mikey, who was feeding the toddler cookies.  
"Emmy?"  
The girl turned, then looked back at her aunt.  
Mikey's were blazing as she glared at the Chicago native.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to apologize."  
Ember looked down.  
"I just wanted a cookie, Unca Punk. I was hungwy."  
He sighed and kicked himself. Why had he been such an ass?  
"I know baby girl and I'm sorry. Uncle Punk has been really grumpy lately. It's not your fault Emmy Bear."  
Ember tackled him in a hug and he stroked her back.  
"I'm so sorry Em. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I love you."  
"I wove you too Unca Punky."  
He smiled down at her.  
"We still bestest buddies?"  
Ember giggled and hooked her pinky around his.  
"Bestest fwiends forever and ever!"


	8. Legacy

Cody walked into the locker room with a pouting Ember.  
"We got babysitting duty."  
Ted grinned.  
"Excellent!"  
Randy walked in and Ember started to hiss at him. The Viper smirked at her.  
"Hey baby Viper. Why are you pouting?"  
"I want my Mama."  
"How about twenty bucks?"  
Cody glared at Ted.  
"You can't bribe a three-year-old, Ted."  
"Unca Wandy!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I gotsa go potty."  
Randy scooped her up and carried her out of the room towards the bathroom.

Ember walked out of the bathroom, looking for her uncle. She was so busy searching for him that she didn't pay attention and bumped into Beth Phoenix.  
"Watch where you're going, brat."  
"You!"  
The blonde turned and pinned her to the wall by her throat, squeezing.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"Watch...where...you...walking."  
Beth snarled and moved to hit her until something fell on her from above.  
Ember giggled hoarsely as Beth screamed at the worms coating her body. Two people with black and red face paint walked up and looked at her.  
"Don't go to sleep, little girl."  
"I not tired."  
The littler one of the two picked her up, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
"Pretty."  
Boogeyman turned to smile at Beth creepily, causing her to bolt.  
"Fank you mister wormy man."  
"Ember!"  
She turned her head and looked at Ted.  
"Unca Teddy!"  
Ted froze when he saw Boogeyman grinning at Ember.  
"Get away from her."  
Little Boogey set her down and she toddled over to her uncle with a giggle.  
"Hi Unca Teddy."  
"Hey baby. You okay? You're not hurt are ya?"  
"Unca Teddy a mean lady tried to hit me."  
Ted glared.  
"What happened?"  
"Beth Phoenix bumped her and got mad. She tried to hit her but we stopped it."  
Little Boogey kept peeking up at the ravenette in Ted's arms.  
"Pretty? My pretty!"  
Ember squirmed down and hugged the small man.  
"I woves you small wormy man."  
"Pretty."  
Ember giggled and pecked him on the cheek before walking away with Ted.  
Little Boogey put his hand on his cheek and smiled.  
"My pretty."

Randy hugged Ember in relief.  
"Ember baby, you okay?"  
"I fine Unca Wandy. I has boyfwiend!"  
Randy looked up at Ted.  
"It's little Boogey, dude."  
He fainted.

**haha poor randy. PM me if y'all have someone in particular who you wanna see babysit this crazy child!  
Ember: I need babysitters! Hurry!  
me: Oh ember.**


	9. Miz and Morrison

John Morrison opened the locker room door quietly, turning to grin at the three-year-old behind him.  
"Okay, when I say three, go jump on Uncle Mizzy, alright?"  
Ember giggled quietly.  
"Yeah."  
"1, 2, 3!"  
Ember bolted and jumped, landing right on Mike's stomach.  
"OOF! What the hell?"  
She giggled and looked at him.  
"Hi Unca Mizzy."  
"Hey Little Mizfit. What are you doing here?"  
"I gonna hang out wif you today! I so excited!"  
Mike grinned.  
"Really? Really?"  
"Really! So what we gonna do?"  
John grinned.  
"Why don't we teach you some parkour moves, Princess of Parkour?"  
"Yay! Then I can show Mommy and Daddy!"  
The pair grabbed her and took her to another locker room filled with mats and nets. Ember's eyes lit up and she bolted for the wall, cartwheeling and falling against it.  
"Ember!"  
John ran over to her and crouched, worried.  
"Emmy, you alright?"  
He heard giggling and sighed in relief. She was fine.  
"I wanna do that again Unca JoMo! Fun!"  
He smiled.  
"Alright but let me show you something first."  
John took a running start, then ran up the wall and flipped over, landing on his feet.  
"Now come here and you try..."

Two hours later, Ember was happily running up the wall and flipping over, landing on the mats with a giggle.  
"I can do it Unca JoMo! I can do it just like you!"  
Mike picked her up and threw her in the air, catching her.  
"You learn really quickly, don't ya?"  
She nodded.  
"I go out wif you for your match Unca Mizzy? Pwease?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
A stagehand found them and they walked out to the ring, Ember smiling widely.  
"And now, being accompanied to the ring by Ember the Enigma, the team of John Morrison and the Miz!"  
Ember ran to the commentary table, giggling, and jumped on Michael Cole.  
"Hi mister Michael Cole!"  
"Ember. How are you today?"  
"I good. My face still prettier than yours!"  
Jerry chuckled.  
"She's right, Cole. Hi little Ember the Enigma."  
"Unca Jerry!"  
Ember hugged Jerry and then sat in a spare chair to watch the match.

Ten minutes later, Miz had been on the floor in front of Ember for a while, trying to regain his strength.  
Ember bolted out of her seat and slid into the ring, trying to distract William Regal and Finlay.  
Regal turned and saw her, pausing.  
"Little love, get out of the ring."  
"No!"  
Miz crawled back into the ring, unnoticed, and hit Regal with the Skull-Crushing Finale, then crawled back out, allowing John to get the pin.  
"Here are your winners, the team of the Miz and John Morrison!"  
Ember squealed and jumped on Mike, grinning.  
"You win Unca Mizzy! You win!"  
Miz and Morrison propped her on their shoulders and John held up a microphone.  
"Welcome, Ember the Enigma, to the Palace of Wisdom!"  
"The Princess of Parkour, The Angel of Awesome, the Sweetheart of Sexy! Ember the Enigma!"


	10. Santino

Kane groaned.

"Come on Tristen. Him? Really?"

Tristen nodded.

"She'll enjoy it, Boo. And I'm sure he won't mind."

"But he's so..."

Tristen Jacobs turned to glare at her husband.

"Do you have any better ideas, Boo?"

"No Princess."

"Then deal. Ah here we are."

Tristen knocked on the door and waited, looking down at her daughter.

"You behave for him okay sweetie?"

"Kay Momma. Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

Ember hugged her dad and smiled.

"You learn to wike him. I know you will."

Santino opened the door and smiled.

"To what do I owe dis pleasures, Kane family?"

Tristen smiled.

"Hey Santino. I was wondering if you could watch little missy here while Kane and I have our tag match? You would be a big help."

Santino crouched and looked at the small girl, who pulled out a green sock.

"Cobwa?", she asked hesitantly.

He chuckled.

"Now das leetle cobra. Come inside, please."

Ember turned and hugged her mom before pulling her bag inside.

"No worries. I take good care of Leetle Cobra."

Kane glared at Santino.

"If she gets hurt, I will castrate you. Got me?"

Santino gulped and nodded.

"Yes, leetle cobra will not get hurt. Promise."

"Good. Bye Emmy."

"Bye Daddy!"

Sanitno shut the door and turned to the girl.

"What you feel like doings?"

Ember thought for a moment, then grinned.

Santino laughed as the Divas screamed and Ember bolted out of the locker room.

"Go Unca Cobwa!"

They took off running and ducked into a closet.

"What did you do?"

"I putted worms in da shower," Ember giggled. "I like worms."

Santino chuckled.

"You are an evil genius, leetle cobra."

"Fank you."

Santino peeked his head out of the closet and looked around, seeing nothing.

"Let's go."

They managed to sneak back to the locker room and he popped in a movie.

"You like ze Disney, yes?"

Ember nodded.

"Yeah. I wike Toy Story da mostest."

"Good. Dis is ze one about ze Monster's Inc."

Ember sat down on the couch, snuggling into Santino and putting a thumb in her mouth.

He smiled down at her. Maybe this could be a good thing for him, babysitting the prankster that was the adorable Ember Jacobs...

"Unca Cobwa?"

"Yes leetle cobra?"

"I wove you," Ember said as she pecked him on the cheek.

He smiled.

"I love you too, leetle Ember."


	11. Zack Ryder

Ember wandered the hallway, looking for her favorite uncle and partner in crime. She figured she would have to find a babysitter since Daddy was sleeping back in the locker room.

"Where he go?"

"Hey broskette! Why are ya wandering the hallway?"

"Unca Zack!"

Zack picked her up and carried her to his locker room, giving her his headband.

"Oh wadio! Tell me evewything you know!"

Ember started to dance around and sing to Zack's theme. The Long Island native grinned and videotaped her, enjoying the show.

"Hey broskis and broskettes, Zack Ryder here. Today, you're getting a special treat because with me right now, the diva of the future, Ember the Enigma! Say hi broskette!"

Ember turned and waved at the camera, smiling.

"Hi evewybody!"

"She's taking the Divas by storm, and the Superstars by force. This talented girl has already beaten Lord Tensai, Spike Dudley, and William Regal."

Ember giggled and nodded.

"Woo woo woo! You know it Unca Zack!"

Zack laughed and put the camera back on him.

"She is definitely her father's daughter. She has the heart, determination, and skill of both her parents. Who are they, you ask? Well, little missy here is the demon spawn of the WWE's deadliest couple, Kane and Hellaena."

"Dey have shiny belts! Cept Momma's is pink and Daddy's is gold. Dey heavy too."

Zack chuckled.

"Well broskis and broskettes, that's it for this episode! See ya next week."

Ember crawled onto his lap.

"Take care and spike you hair!"

The camera shut off and he smiled.

"Good job, broskette. Now what do ya say we go get some ice cream?"

"Yay!"


	12. Stone Cold Steve Austin

"Ember!"

Ember laughed and kept running away from her second mother, AJ. The toddler loved seeing her parents chase her around places. She smacked into a a pair of legs and looked up at a guy with a megawatt smile.

"Easy there, little lady. The Rock thinks maybe you shouldn't be running around back here."

"I sowwy mister Wocky. I just tryin to have some fun wif my momma."

The Rock looked up at the brunette who had been chasing this tot for the past fifteen minutes.

"You're this cutie's mom?"

AJ sighed.

"No. I'm Kane and Hellaena's wife. It's complicated."

Rock raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't I take this little lady off your hands?"

Ember grinned up at him, hugging his leg.

"Fank you mister Wocky! I go get my westlers and we pway wif dem!"

Rock smiled down at her, ruffling her hair.

"You do that, little lady."

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and smiled.

Momma AJ?"

"Yes Cutie?"

"I stay wif mister Wocky pwease? I be good. Pwomise."

AJ looked up at the Rock, who nodded.

"You promise you won't cause any problems?"

Ember held out her pinky, nodding.

"Pinky pwomise, momma AJ."

"Alright. Let's go get your bag and stuff, first, kay?"

"Kay."

The little girl turned and ran back to the Rock, hugging his leg.

"I see you in a wittle bit?"

"The Rock says he'll be here."

Giggling, Ember skipped to the locker room, AJ trailing after her.

Tristen laced up her boots and smiled as her wife and daughter walked into the room.

"Hey Emmy baby! Whatcha doin?"

"I getting my westlews to pway wif mister Wocky!"

The ravenette tilted her head, looking at AJ.

"The Rock is babysitting our little girl?"

AJ nodded.

"Ember practically begged me to let him watch her."

"The Rock?"

"Yep."

Tristen groaned.

"As long as she doesn't come home talking in third person, I don't care."

Ember smirked.

"Ember says she wanna go play wif mister Wocky."

"And there she goes. Come here, sweetheart, Mommy wants a hug before she kicks Daddy's ass."

Ember hugged her mom and Tristen slipped on her lucky dog tag. It had Kane's, Ember's, and AJ's names on it and she wore it everytime she had a match.

AJ walked over and gave her a kiss before leading Ember out of the room.

Steve Austin walked down the hallway, stopping to knock on the Rock's locker room door.

A little girl with black hair and brown eyes smiled up at him as it opened, and Steve crouched.

"And who are you, Darlin?"

"I Ember."

"It's nice to meet ya, Ember. Can I come in?"

"Otay."

Steve walked in to see Rock dressed in a tiara and fake nails. He burst out laughing.

"Nice, Rock."

"It's the cutie's idea. Shut up Steve."

"Unca Steve want pwetties?"

"No thanks, Darlin."

"Otay. Ooh you has a four-wheeler! I has a ride Unca Steve?"

"Um... I'm not so sure that's such a great idea."

Ember pouted and sniffled, scaring the shit out of the hell-raising beer-drinking superstar.

"Alright alright. Let's go for a ride."

She giggled and beamed up at him, causing him to shake his head.

"Sneaky, Darlin. Very sneaky," he said as he helped her onto the machine. "Where do ya wanna go?"

"Outside to Unca Jerry and Uglyface!"

Steve laughed and grabbed the handlebars.

"Hang on, Darlin. Rock you getting on here?"

"The Rock says hell no."

"Whatever. Come on Ember."

Ember screamed happily as Steve navigated the four-wheeler through the hallways, stopping to talk to the sound guy.

"Got any Rob Zombie?"

"We have Girl on Fire, Dragula, and Living Dead Girl."

He looked over at Ember, who thought for a moment.

"Wiving Dead Girl!"

"Alright. I'll queue it and let you know when to go out."

Ember giggled happily, clapping her hands and laying her head on Steve's shoulder.

"I wove you Unca Steve."

Steve stiffened and looked down at her, his badass facade shattering when he saw her adorable face.

"Love you too, Darlin."

The first strains of Living Dead Girl played through the arena and they rode out, Steve popping a wheelie as the toddler laughed.

Tristen shook her head and hit Kane with a low blow.

The two daredevils circled the ring twice and rode over to the commentary table, Ember grabbing a headset.

"Hi Unca Jerry! Eww it Uglyface Cole."

Michael growled and Jerry laughed, ruffling Ember's hair.

"He is an Uglyface isn't he? Ladies and gentlemen we have just been joined by Ember the Enigma, Kane and Hellaena's little girl."

"Hi evewybody! I Ember and my daddy best westler evew!"

Kane turned and grinned at her.

Steve's eyes narrowed as he saw Michael glaring at the toddler.

"Something wrong with your eyes, Cole?"

Michael smirked.

"Just trying to figure out who Ember looks like most. I mean there was that fling with CM Punk that Hellaena had a few years ago."

The bell rang as Tristen pinned Kane quickly, storming up to Michael and dragging him out off the chair.

"Say it again. I dare you you slimy bastard."

Ember grabbed the small pair of brass knuckles from her daddy and started to punch Cole in the back of the head.

"I know my daddy, Uglyface Cole! My daddy can kick you ass all over de awena!"

"I think I'll let you handle this baby girl," Kane smirked.

Tristen dragged Cole into the ring and kicked him in the nuts as Kane showed Ember where all the fun was. She pulled out a baseball bat and a pair of handcuffs.

"I use these daddy?

"Sure baby. Just be careful."

Ember got into the ring and whacked Cole in the nuts with the bat, then handcuffed him to the ropes and climbed the turnbuckle.

Steve grabbed a mic and slid into the ring.

"If y'all wanna see this little girl kick more ass, gimme a Hell Yeah!"

"Hell Yeah!"

Kane picked Ember up off the turnbuckle and put her on his shoulders.

"I take it this was Uncle Steve's idea?"

"Hell yeah Daddy."


	13. Jojo and Danny

Ember glanced back at Danny and Jojo, kneeling behind the corner. They motioned for her to go on and she nodded, turning back to the door in front of her and knocking. It didn't take long for the person to open the door and Ember found herself staring up at Jack Swagger. He looked dismissively down at her.

"What do you want?" He spat. Ember frowned.

"Uppy unca Jackie, uppy!" She called, raising her arms up. Jack furrowed his brow.

"Since when am I Unca Jackie?" He wondered. Last time he checked, Ember didn't like him and he was absolutely fine with that. Ember didn't bother responding, just ran past him into the locker room.

"Wait, kid come back!" He called, running after her. As soon as Jack's back was turned, Danny and Jojo moved from their hiding spots, sneaking into the room. Ember, who had climbed onto one of the benches, saw her aunts by the door and began jumping up and down.

"Unca Jack! Look, I can fwy!" She laughed. He grimaced at her as she waved her arms back and forth.

"Yeah, well can you get down from there?" He griped. Ember only began to move more. Behind them, moving quietly around the room, Jojo and Danny dropped lines of smokebombs around the room.

"Seriously kid, get down!" Jack told her again. Ember looked over his shoulder as Jojo motioned for her to keep going as she and Danny set the twine up leading out the doorway in a way that it wouldn't be visible to Jack. Ember looked back at Jack.

"But Unca Jackie-"

"No, buts. I'm busy kid. Go find your parents or something," Jack said, picking her up off the bench. Near the door, Danny and Jojo's eyes widened and fumbled to finish up. Ember couldn't let her aunts get in trouble. Then who would let her play with Colitis? Growling, Ember reared back and punched Jack in the lip. The All American American dropped her immediatley, yelping loudly. Ember laughed as he glared down at her, a huge bruise forming on his lip.

"You funny Unca Jack!" She giggled. Ember was laughing so hard, she didn't see when Jack came at her, shoving the three year old roughly to the ground.

"You think that's funny?" He spat, ready to come after her again. Jack jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, seeing Danny glaring at him, Jojo by her side.

"No. We find it freakin hilarious," Danny growled, arms crossed over her chest. Jojo winked at him, a smirk on her face before she knocked him down with a leg sweep. As soon as his back hit the ground, Danny hit him with a standing shooting star leg drop. Danny stood back up as Jojo grabbed Ember.

"No one touches my neice, Swagger, and you're about to find out why,"Danny spat, turning on her heel," Come on, y'all," Danny called to the other two.

"Hold up a sec!" Jojo called back to her. Smirking, she set Ember down on the floor, "Get your lick back, kid."

Ember grinned evilly up at her aunt before turning to a still downed Swagger.

"You no nice, Unca Jackie!" She yelled as she grabbed his leg, locking him in Jack's own anklelock. The big man immediatley started tapping and Jojo smiled, urging Ember not to let go yet.

"Damn. That adds a whole new definition to the term swaggajackin..." Jojo mused. From the doorway Danny laughed.

"What the hell is going on!" A screeching voice made Danny jumped and Ember dropped Jack's ankle as she and Jojo spun around. Vickie Guerrero stood near the doorway with Dolph, looking pissed.

"Uh...Nothing?" Danny squeaked lightly, looking over at Jojo for help. Jojo quickly picked Ember up in her arms, walking towards Danny. Before the three could escape the room, Dolph and Vickie peered in, seeing Jack groaning on the floor.

Jojo passed by him and Dolph grabbed her roughly by her shoulder, pulling her back in the room. Ember fell from Jojo's arms as the teen reached back around, punching Dolph in the gut. He stumbled back and fell, and Vickie shrieked in irritation.

"Get out! Who the hell do you think you are? I knew it was a bad idea to have so many kids running around backstage!" The woman yelled in Danny's face. Danny recoiled in irritation before reaching out and slapping Vickie across the mouth.

"And I thought it was a bad idea to have so many old pissbitches running around backstage!" Danny yelled into her face. Vickie screamed in agitation, calling for Dolph and Jack. Danny pulled her two friends out the door quickly.

"Can't touch this!"Jojo yelled as she slammed the door right in the two superstars faces as they appeared next to Vickie, "Suck doorknob, you slores!" The teen laughed as she rammed her shoulder into the door. Danny moved against it too, fighting to keep the door shut as Jack and Dolph pounded against it from the other side.

"Auntie Jo, what swore mean?" Ember asked innocently.

"A slore, Ember, is a slut and a whore. If you still aren't sure after that, ask Eve later, okay?" Jojo nodded at her neice before the door took a huge hit, nearly knocking the two girls away from it. Refocussed, they pressed in closer against the door as Jack and Dolph continued to hit it. They strained against the door and Ember's eyes widened as the door opened up a little more with each hit.

"Aunties!" Ember cried. The two looked up at Ember, more than a little panic evident on their faces.

"What we do? We in twouble?" She asked frantically.

"Ya think?" Jojo snapped, ramming her shoulder into the door. Ember pouted at Jojo's tone of voice. She was used to seeing her Auntie Jo mad, but not at her. What had she done wrong?

"Jojo," Danny growled, eyeing her cousin, "Don't yell at her. You were the one who drug her into your retarded plan!"

"Uh, last time I checked, this was your idea! And it wasn't so retarded when you wanted to smoke out Jack's room for screwing in your match!" Jojo shouted back. The two went on, arguing back and forth but Ember smiled. She went up to Jojo, grabbing a set of matches out of her hoodie pocket. She was glad now more than ever that Auntie Jez had taught her how to use them as she picked up the twine that was shoved underneath the door. It was connected to all the smokebombs in the locker room. Ember smirked as she put the match to the twine, lighting it up. She watched as the small flame fizzled, going under the door. A few more seconds went by, the only sound she could hear being Jack, Dolph, and Vickie screaming behind the door and Jojo and Danny arguing next to her.

Suddenly, Jojo and Danny were thrown away from the door, landing with a thud on the floor near Ember as a loud explosion could be heard from behind the door. All was quiet as they stared at the door, waiting.

"Look!" Ember pointed down to the crack at the bottom of the door where smoke was drifting out lightly. Danny looked from Jojo to Ember before standing up and slowly making her way to the door. Motioning for Ember to stand back, she carefully pulled the door open.

The room was thick with multicolor smoke. Swirls of pink, grey, red, and blue flew out of them like colorful clouds. Ember's mouth fell open and she looked up at her Aunties. Danny coughed out an amazed laugh as she looked down at Ember

"That's sick, dude," Jojo laughed, pulling Ember into a hug.

"I did good, Auntie Jo?"Ember giggled, happy her aunt was no longer mad at her.

"You did awesome, Em em," Jojo nodded. Ember smiled, wrapping her arms around Jojo's neck. Danny smiled.

"Aw, how cute..." Danny cooed at the two. Jojo stuck her tongue out at her cousin before standing up.

"Come on y'all. Kane and Tris are probably wondering where their kid is right about now and I don't know about you, Danny, but I'm not gonna be the one feeling the burn for-"

"Illegally kidnapping my daughter?" Kane growled. Danny and Jojo spun around, wide eyed. They stared up into the eyes of a red faced Kane. Jojo grinned.

"Well, she came willingly so you can't exactly say we kidnapped her," she reasoned. Danny glared at her before looking back at Kane.

"Boo, don't be mad. We only took her cuz you were cleaning up after your match and Ember was just sitting by the door, looking all bored and forlorn and crap. In my books, making a sugar hungry child sit still is nearly child abuse. We were just trying to be good aunts for Ember," Danny explained with a pout as she lowered her head sadly. Kane sighed. If it had been Jojo telling him this, he wouldn't have believed the first word out of her mouth. But he trusted Danny and knew she wouldn't use Ember as a way to piss him off like her counterpart might.

"I guess it's okay then. I'm just glad you guys didn't get into any trouble while you had her," Kane sighed, taking his daughter in his arms, " Did you have fun with your aunties, Ember?"

"Yes daddy! We bwew up Unca Jackie, Dawph, and Vickie!" Ember told him excitedly. His smile dropped and his head snapped in the direction of the girls.

"Jojo!" He growled. Jojo stared wide eyed at him, grinning mischieviously.

"Not my idea this time, Sir Fluffy Gut," Jojo said, raising her hands up in surrender. Kane slowly turned to Danny.

"Danny!" He asked disbelivingly. Danny looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Whoopsie?" She shrugged.

"You know what ewse we did today, daddy? Auntie Jo taught me a new word!" Ember said proudly. Jojo furrowed her brow. She couldn't remember what she might have told Ember. Kane looked nervously from Ember to Jojo.

"And what might that word have been?" He asked, scared to know the answer.

"Swore!" Ember proclaimed. Now Jojo remember. She tried motioning to Ember to hush but the three year old wasn't paying much attention, "It mean swut and whore daddy!"

Jojo grimaced at the look Kane shot her.

"Okay, so yeah, that one might have been me, but hey; what other three year old knows words like slore?" Jojo tried in defense. Kane took a step towards the girls and Danny immediatley took a step back. Jojo rolled her eyes, smirking.

"So what, you think I'm scared of-RUN!" Jojo yelled as Kane took another step. He watched amused as the two girls shot out down the hall. He laughed, turning around and starting to walk off with his daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I go talk to Eve?"

(bahahaha! Special thanks to HaphazardbyMikey for writing this! Love ta mah bestie!)


	14. Sam and Dean written by LoopyLou1990

"I'm telling you its haunted, Lou." Tristen insisted looking down into the basement of her home.

"Ok, Dean and Sammy are coming soon they'll take care of it." Lou sighed turning just in time to catch Ember.

"Auntie Lou where Unca Punk?" Lou hugged her niece back.

"Unca Punk's at mine Emmy Bear, but Unca Dean and Sammy are coming over." The little hellion wriggled free grinning widely.

"I go get water gun, be like Unca Dean and Sammy." The women both watched as the little girl ran off both laughing at her excitement.

"So how's the wedding planning going? Phil ok with, you know marrying him and Dean?" Tristen asked her good friend.

"Well he has to be, he wants to marry me then he has to deal with me marrying Dean too. The wedding will be fine, and so long as I have my Emmy Bear as my brides maid it'll be perfect. Look I gotta go I have a meeting with the dress fitters for last minutes alterations. Tell Emmy I'll see her soon." Lou hugged Tristen and left, not long after Dean and Sam Winchester arrived.

"Hey Tristen!" Dean called out only to be tackled to the ground by Ember. "Argh it's a monster!" she giggled at him and roared.

"Rwoar! I jokey Unca Dean, its me Ember!"

"Emmy Bear? Wow you've grown!" Dean kidded pretending to struggle to stand with her weight. "I brought you a puppy Emmy Bear," The little girls eyes light up and Dean moved aside waving at his younger brother. "He's called Sammy."

"Dat not a doggy Unca Dean, dat's Unca Sammy!" Sam lifted the little girl up and held her close. "I missed you Unca Sammy."

"Missed you too Emmy." He smiled kissing her head.

"So my little huntress, where's the big bad ghost, that momma's all worked up over?" Dean asked looking down at the little girl. She grinned at being called his little huntress and jumped down grabbing a hand of both Sam and Dean leading them to the basement as they noticed the water pistol strapped on her back.

They carefully descended the stairs the Winchesters both having their guns at the ready. A strange noise filled the air sending chills through the men, but little Ember seemed content in her surroundings. There was a strange smell in the air, but they still carried on down the stairs. As their feet touched the basement floor it felt like it was moving beneath them, Sam flicked on his small flash light illuminating the floor to reveal it writhing with worms. Emmy giggled.

"Lots of worms Unca Dean."

"Yeah, I see Emmy its f-fudging disgusting." The little girl shook her head.

"Uh-uh Unca Dean I like worms." They stepped further into the basement following the strange sound. Dean brought up his flashlight when he thought he heard something, but there was nothing there. Sammy still had a hold of Ember's hand not wanting to lose her down here or for her to get hurt. What Kane and Tristen would do to them if anything did would be horrific.

Dean felt a little hand on his leg assuming it was Ember he reached down to take her hand, he felt her shake and brought the flash light round to assure her only to see it wasn't her but a thing with worms pouring from its mouth.

"ARHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Dean screamed dropping his flash light. In a pinch little Ember brought up her water pistol and squirted the thing, snatching Dean's flash light up to reveal,

"Boogey!, It's otay Unca Dean it's my husband." The little girl smiled and kissed Boogey's cheek.

"We don't tell anyone about the…scream, especially not Lou and Tristen, ok?" Dean said with a look to Sam who was laughing so hard his ribs hurt.

"Otay Unca Dean I no tell Auntie Lou and momma, but I tell daddy!" She giggled running away and up the stairs. "Daddy! Boogey made Unca Dean Scweam!" Dean face palmed himself.

"Dude you are never going to live that down."


	15. John Cena

Ember zipped down the hallway on her custom scooter, weaving through the sea of legs.

Giggling, she snatched a cookie and juice box, eating the snack in three bites and tucking the juice box safely in her pocket. Then she was off again.

John Cena watched the small, black-haired child ride around on her treasured scooter. She never went anywhere without it or her bear, Jeff. He smiled as she rode past him, waving happily.

"Unca John!"

"Hey there Em. How are you today?"

"Good! Momma and Daddy wrestling ugly Layla and dat big Mark Henry guy. I hungwy so I sneak out, get cookie and juice box."

John smiled.

"That's good. Wanna go out and do commentary with Booker and Josh?"

Ember nodded.

"Mhm! I wear mic on my head too?"

"Of course!"

Ember giggled as Booker T put the mic on her head, adjusting it to fit.

He put one on his own head and Josh Mathews began to talk about the match.

"So Ember, who do you think will win this match?"

Ember stared at him, rolling her eyes.

"Dat stupid question, Josh. Mommy and Daddy gonna win, duh. Dey da best fighters ever!"

Booker snickered and looked over at Josh, whose face was bright red.

"Ooh Daddy punch da scary guy! Go Daddy!", Ember yelled into the mic as Tristen smiled over at her daughter.

Layla growled and glared in Ember's direction.

There was a commotion as Henry managed to handcuff Kane to the opposite turnbuckle and Laycool took out Tristen. Mark grabbed Ember and threw her into the ring, grabbing her ankle as she tried to crawl out.

He raised a microphone to his lips and glared down at her.

"You wanna talk trash, little girl? I'll treat you like anyone else then."

Grabbing a chair, Henry prepared to smash it onto the toddler until John Cena's theme began to play and he ran down the ramp, tackling the World's Strongest Man.

Jezebel Jacobs quickly ran out and helped Tristen with Laycool, then grabbed the wire cutters and cut the handcuffs off of Kane. He scooped up his little girl and looked her over.

"You okay Emmy?"

Ember nodded.

"I otay, Daddy. He not so tough."

John swung the discarded chair, satisfied when it connected with Henry's head. Angrily, he grabbed a mic.

"You're so damn stupid as to mess with a little girl, Mark Henry? Especially the daughter of the Big Red Monster and the Straightedge Princess? I mean seriously, you want to die that much?"

Tristen was being held back from doing more damage to the big man in the ring.

Mark grabbed another mic and glared.

"Nobody is safe until I get the respect I deserve. And that little brat needs to learn. Somebody shoulda put her down a long time ago."

Kane snarled and moved toward Mark, but was held back by Tristen and Jez.

John punched Mark in the head, clotheslining him and turning to Ember.

"You alright Emmy?"

She nodded, hugging him.

"I otay Unca John."

The toddler walked over to Mark, waving her hand in front of her face before bouncing off the ropes and delivering a perfect Five-Knuckle Shuffle. John held the mic out to her and she smirked.

"Hey ugly! You can't see me!"

The crowd cheered as Ember was picked up and set on John's shoulder, where she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Word Life, Cenation!"


	16. Xander and Soliel

(Xander soliel and Dante belong to courtni-chaos)

Ember snuck out of the locker room, searching for her best friend and sister, Soliel.

"Little bit! Did you sneak out of Mom's locker room again?"

She turned to see Jeff grinning at her.

"Yes Unca Jeff! Soliel and auntie Xander in there?"

"Yep! Let's go see them!"

Ember grinned and jumped on her uncle's back, giggling as he ran down the hall with her.

Xander St. Pierre looked up as the door opened to reveal her rainbow-haired boyfriend.

"Look who I found."

He stepped aside to reveal Soliel's "sister", Ember.

"Hi Auntie Xan! SOLIEL!"

Soliel squealed and ran to hug the black and orange-haired toddler, and both girls jumped excitedly.

"Sissy!"

"Sissy!"

Jeff winced at the volume of the two girls, then grinned as he slowly edged out of the room and took Xander with him.

"Jeff we can't leave them in there!"

"It's only for ten minutes, Xan. They'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Ember looked over at Soliel, who was wearing a pink princess crown.

"Sol?"

"Emmy?"

"You wann go get sammiches?"

"Yeah."

Ember grinned.

"Kay."

The two girls ran out of the room and to the Catering table, filling up Ember's pikachu backpack with snacks.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little brat whose daddy chokeslammed me?"

Ember growled and pushed Soliel behind her.

"Go away!"

Dante grinned.

"I just want to say hi to Soliel."

Ember narrowed her eyes.

"No! You not good! Go away!"

The man shoved her out of the way, stepping toward Soliel, and the little girl's eyes widened.

Ember snarled and pulled her chain from the bag, thankful that daddy had let her keep the lock on it. She swung and was thrilled when the giant lock connected with Dante's head. He went down like a sack of bricks and both girls bolted back to the locker room, laughing.

"He gonna have an owie later!"

Ember giggled.

"I just glad daddy let me keep it. Told him it would come in handy if someone tried to hurt me."

Soliel hugged her.

"Thank you sissy."

"You welcome, sissy."

Somebody pounded on the door and they froze.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! LET ME IN YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Ember grabbed her bag full of darts and crouched behind the bench, motioning for Soliel to go into the bathroom.

The toddler obeyed and the Halloween-haired girl quickly tied a string to the lock, darting back to her hiding spot. She pulled the string and began throwing darts at Dante, who cussed and went for her, but was stopped by Jeff and Xander.

"I told you to stay away," Xander growled.

"Like I'm ever gonna listen to you, lying bitch."

A voice from beside him made him turn.

"Maybe you'll listen to me," Kane snarled as he wrapped a hand around Dante's throat. "Stay away from these kids."

Ember peeked out the door and grinned.

"Beat him up daddy! He tried to hurt Soliel!"

Jeff growled and punched Dante in the face, breaking his nose.

"Stay away from them. Or I'll end you."

Xander walked in and looked around for her daughter.

"Bebe! Where are you?"

"Here mama!"

Soliel popped out from the bathroom, looking up at her mom.

Her hair was streaked green and blue, courtesy of Ember.

"Le mon dieu. Your hair!"

Soliel giggled and pointed to Ember, who was laughing.

"I did it Auntie Xan! I putted pretty colors in sissy's hair!"


End file.
